Threads of Life
by Chip of Silver
Summary: Raito finds out that there is something after death. Even for him. He ends up in Seireitei with no memories other then the name Kira. How will he cope? How will L, Already a Shinigami, take this? And what? Ryuk in Seireitei! Bleach x Death Note.
1. Chapter One

Threads of Life

Warning; This will contain mild Yaoi and extreme violence along with spoilers for both Death note and Bleach.

---

Summary; Raito dies he finds out that there is something after death. Even for him. He ends up in Seireitei with no memories other then the name Kira. How will he cope? How will L, Already a Shinigami, take this? And what? Ryuk in Seireitei!? Bleach/Death Note Crossover.

---

Disclaimer; As of yet I own neither Bleach nor Death Note.

---

Additional information; Well this takes place the morning after Raito's death in the manga. It also takes place in some mildly quite time in Bleach. After Ichigo got his hollows mask though. Any words in Japanese will have translations at the bottom to the page.

---

"Blah."- Speaking Japanese.

"_Blah."_- Speaking something other then Japanese. Such as English.

'Blah'- Thinking.

'_Blah.'_- Reading. Any language.

------

Chapter one.

------

And there he was. He wasn't exactly sure who he was or where there was but he was there and that seemed to be something. After a few moments of steady breathing he noticed that everything around him was black. This seemed to be because his eyes were closed, so in an effort to discover where he was he opened his right eye a fraction. The full glare of the day time was almost blinding on his sensitive eye and he immediately closed it again as a natural reaction to the blinding glare. After another few seconds he cracked both eyes open a fraction of an inch so he could see without the sun scalding his eyeballs. A blue sky loomed overhead and clouds were wandering lazily by the sun.

This was wrong.

He wasn't sure why but it was. He wasn't supposed to be here. And there it was. His mind was blank and he felt entirely out of place. Then there it was. Something had come back to him. A name.

_Kira_...

Was it his? It seemed a little awkward but it'd have to do. He'd had nothing else to use as a name at the moment and a name seemed like something he should have so he would be Kira.

He shifted slightly and sat up from his position on his back. It seemed he was in a field. No, that seemed like it shouldn't be either. He gave his head a small shake of protest in hopes f dislodging memories but he had no such luck. Kira and the vague sense something was wrong was all he had to go on. It was entirely distressing. He pushed himself up into a standing position and got a better look around.

It was a pleasant little field. A forest in the distance and a few flowers dotting here and there. It seemed like a nice place. It still felt strange. Like he didn't belong. Another brief glance around and he noticed something new. A hunched over figure, looking like he was just spacing out. Kira started to walk over to him in hopes of finding out more out about himself then just his name that wasn't his name.

As he approached the resting figure looked up at his with wide brown eyes. He looked a little over twenty and was dressed in a black robe. His hair was black and fell down just past his ears in a very strait circular cut. He seemed very drawn and mild-manured but even so something about his familiarity sent shivers downKira's spine.

"You're awake!" He yelled in excitement a smile stretching over his face. Kira nodded, perplexed at his outburst. At his confusion the now very happy man just beamed more. " I'm Hanataro from Division four. I found you in the woods last night screaming. I couldn't take you Seireitei because you're not a Shinigami but I brought you here." He explained gently. To him the soul looked lost and when he had first found him he had be screaming about someone named Ryuk. It wasn't strange that he was screaming that. It might make sense if Ryuk had been the one his killer but when he called him a disgusting Shinigami the young Medic had started to worry a bit. Better safe then sorry but the strange soul seemed fine now. He broke his own thoughts look back at the soul. He looked petrified. His face had frozen in fear and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Where Am I!?" He demanded angrily with both terror and apprehension layered in his voice. "Shinigami...Why does that word seem so familiar!?" He growled felling even more so like he was missing something.

Hanataro looked up at him, surprised and scared but tried hard to calm his nerves. It seemed as if the poor man didn't realize he was dead. "You're in the spirit world." He explained carefully in a soft tone. He hoped he would catch on but instead he sunk to his knees and doubled over in hopeless laughter. Hanataro looked blankly at the seemingly crazy man. Maybe it was an after affect of his death. Maybe something terrible had happened to him. As he pondered this the laughter slowly stopped and the soul looked back at him

"I don't remember why that's funny..." He told the Shinigami calmly. Hanataro blinked in confusion, this being to much for him to handle. He grappled for a moment for words then latched onto a solid topic.

"You still haven't told me your name." He reminded the soul, pleased with himself for finding a sane thing to say. The soul just shook his head sadly a slightly insane glint harboring within his gaze.

"I think it might be Kira. I'm not really sure. I don't remember much" He told Hanataro calmly. Hanataro blanched briefly then nodded slowly. It was at this point he bothered to pay attention to the Reiatsu around him. He normally blocked it out in Seireitei because of the amount there but here there should be none. Yet the amount pouring from this boy was ridicules. Twice as much as he himself had at full power. He was no Ichigo but by all means he could have easily become a shinigami. It was strange really. Most souls had no Reiatsu to speak of but this one had so much. He swallowed hard and stood up. 'Kira' followed suite, a curios expression on his face.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked quietly. He'd never heard of a soul having repressed memories before. It worried him. Something about the soul was all together strange. He greatly hoped that his captain could help. He brought his attention back to Kira who was about to speak.

"I remember only the name Kira and brief flashes of a notebook. That plus the fact that I don't belong here..." He told Hanataro confidently his mind already trying to analyze what was happening. " You said you're a Shinigami?" He asked and Hanataro who nodded once. "Then I'm dead right?" He asked still talking in a calm confident voice. Hanataro winced slightly. He'd heard of denial but never a soul not knowing and then figuring it out. That plus the fact he had said it so calmly. Hanataro gathered himself enough for a quick nod and Kira returned it with a curt nod of his own.

"I wonder how that happened?" He mused briefly before turning his attention back to Hanataro. "So not having memories is unusual right?" He asked the befuddled Shinigami. Hanataro nodded again and Kira smiled at his own problem solving skills. "Alright last question. Is their anyways for me to become a shinigami?" He asked his longing for power clear in his eyes. Hanataro frowned scornfully but nodded slowly all the same. "Yes. But I don't know if..."He trailed off. Kira just shrugged his shoulders calmly. "How hard can it be?" He asked calmly. Hanataro didn't bother answering. He was fairly certain it had been a rhetorical question.

"Follow me." He told the strange soul who nodded in response. A small smile played across Kira's features as he followed the Medic.

--------------------------------------

It had been more then five years since he had died. 1908 Days to be exact. Not that it was a bad life as a Shinigami but it was lacking. He felt out of place. His body was fragile and his reiatsu seemingly weak. That and the fact he had yet to tell them his real name. Altogether he wasn't really fit to be a shinigami but still he'd worked as hard as he could and moved up the ranks with surprising speed. Fourth seat of the 13th division really wasn't bad. He stayed in the sidelines and worked hard but as of yet his goal hadn't been achieved. He'd talked with many of the other members of the 13th squad but they all said the same thing. _He was too young._ His ties with the human world were too recent. A mission to earth wouldn't be approved. He'd sent in numerous appeals but as of yet they all received the same flat no. Even his Captain had told him the same thing. His judgement would be clouded by the humans he knew in his life. Many had tried to reassure him by tell him it would only be another hundred or so years before he could go back but already after little more then five years he feared for his fragile sanity. Hadn't he join this squad in hopes of getting to visit and protect the mortal world!?

Maybe his judgement was clouded. The Kira case was the first case he hadn't solved. His entire life he'd solved every and any problem that faced him. Yet this one alluded him. Near and Mello...Had they done what he couldn't? Had they beaten Kira? Had they caught Raito and brought him to justice?

These questions never left him mind. He couldn't even make an educated guess. His death had come much too early for the term 'Rest in peace' to apply. If anything his death just ended up being more stressful then his life.

The Ex-Detective, Shinigami sighed softly. Today seemed like another one of those days. He rose from his chair and stretched quickly before resuming to slouch. He hadn't slept again that night and the bags under his eyes were once again huge. It was a troubling life.

"Oi, Ryuzaki-kun! You're late!" A harsh voice called from the doorway. L turned his head sharply to the side at the sound of his chosen name being called. His surprised expression faded as he saw a familiar face staring into his room. The Strange young Shinigami smiled warmly and nodded.

"I'm sorry Shiro-kun." He apologized to the angry Shinigami. Shiro gave L a scornful glare and shook his head. Shiro had been 5th seat for almost eight years now and was very good at his job. He was a steady and smart Shinigami. A bit taller then a slouching Ryuzaki and young looking. His hair was a sandy blonde, almost dark enough to be called brown and fell down to his shoulders even if he kept it in a short ponytail that spiked out in an uneven tuft most of the time. His hair was strait and the tips were such that they made it look like jagged teeth circling his head when it wasn't put up. His bangs fell over his face so the his eyes light brown were hidden from view.

"You're always so cheerful!" Shiro growled. It was a common thing that Shiro got angry at the younger and stronger Shinigami. "Even when you first wake up." He added angrily. L's expression changed into one of curios bemusement. His thumb wandered towards his mouth and his eyes adapted an innocent childlike quality that bothered the other Shinigami so very much.. "But I didn't sleep Shiro-kun." He told the Shinigami is feigned confusion. Shiro sighed and shook his head.

"Come on." He ordered his superior officer who just shrugged and followed behind Shiro as he stomped off towards their daily duties. It took them twice as long as it would have taken anyone else considering the pace L walked at but it still only took them little more then minutes to reach the point of destination. It was a rather greater job them they were normally assigned. The pair, though competent were slow and they often procrastinated. Still there they were. As they arrived L quickly slumped his posture even more. A quick debriefing ensued during which neither payed visible attention. Shiro caught the just of the talk while L caught every word and quickly analyzed the mission. Wouldn't be hard. A rouge Hollow had been skulking around and even if it had yet to eat a single soul it was worrying. It's reiatsu was suppressed and supposedly much stronger then it was showing. A job that they shouldn't have been forced to assume.

L sighed and turned towards Shiro who yawned behind his hand. "Ready to go Shiro-kun?" He asked his friend. Shiro just grunted in response but having known him for almost five years L knew that he was excited.

" Let's get this over with." Shiro grumbled upon noticing the sly smile that L supported. L nodded and fallowed Shiro towards the latest hollow sighting. They quickly departed from Seireitei and into the rest of the spirt world. They started out at a slow pace but as they got increasingly more bored and anoyed with the casual pace and glares from the surrounding souls Shiro cast L a glance. The other Shinigami raised a questioning eyebrow and Shiro flashed a cocky grin. In a instant he had vanished using shunpo. L stopped walking and sighed but then he too was off and running with shunpo. He caught up with the other quite rapidly and it quickly became a race. Both were at the same speed and looking strait ahead nether able to gain an advantage. At last in a final burst of speed he had been saving Shiro pulled ahead. He passed L by, the entire time with the same cocky smirk plastered over his features and reached the forest that the hollow was suppose to have taken residence in, a few meters in front of L.

"Take that Ryuzaki!" He growled, slightly out of breath. " Shunpo is something I will never be bested at by the likes of you!" He hissed. L shook his head softy, unlike Shiro his breathing even, and then turned his gaze to the forest.

"Winner enters first." He told his friend calmly. Shiro gave him a nasty glare but he walked forwards all the same and vanished among the trees. L heisted for a brief second before fallowing behind his friend. The forest was dark and foreboding and the very air was stagnant with the stench of a hollow. As L approached Shiro he heard him sigh.

"You know what Ryuzaki? I've never liked this place." He growled angrily. L cracked a wide grin, mostly to piss the other off then looked ahead again after casting him a quick glance. Shiro growled angrily then turned to L. "How much farther!?" He complained. L shrugged briefly and looked ahead. They were getting close. He could tell by the stench and by the reiatsu that was growing steadily stronger. As the got closer L saw something white move in the distance. It looked huge and the reiatsu was strong for a hollow that had managed to slip into the spirt world. As if on cue the huge beast raised it's shaggy head.

The hollow looked like a giant wolf human hybrid. Almost like the werewolves from the human tales of old. Even it's mask was elongated like a wolf's muzzle. It roared upon sighting them and started lumbering towards them in furry at being disturbed by shinigami. Shiro winced briefly before drawing his zanpakuto. L yawned and with a lighting quick movement jumped into the nearest tree that would support his weight. He quickly drew his knees up to his chest in his comfortable position and looked down. "I'll leave this to you." He told Shiro shortly. Shiro looked up at L with wide disbelieving eyes.

"RYUZAKI!" He yelled at his superior officer. L just shrugged. He looked up at the hollow to see it's progress then raised his eyebrows in alarm. "Shiro-kun. Look out." L told his fellow calmly before Shiro could yell at him. Shiro turned sharply towards where the hollow was running at him and just managed to jump out of the way of one of it's huge paws. He landed and the looked at the hollow then down at his zanpakuto He nodded the took a deep breath. "Blaze, Shakaku!"He yelled. His zanpakuto glowed with crimson flames for a moment before it cooled. The blade was red with intricate flame designs and slightly longer and thinner then his un-released zanpakuto. He smiled up at the rampaging hollow then sliced the air horizontally.

"Okibikabe!" He hissed and with a sharp crack a wall of fire speed towards the hollow. It hit the beast head on and the monsters creature roared in pain, closing it's eyes as ash seeped into them and started raking his mask with huge claws in hopes of soothing the searing pain. Shiro exploited this temporary distraction and blindness and jumped to the chance. He quickly cut the beast down the center in a single fell swoop. It split into two pieces with a look of surprise etched on it's features and with an ear popping roar, fell apart. Shiro flashed L a cocky grin and sheathed his zanpakuto.

"How was that?" He asked proudly, hoping for praise. L looked at the smoking beast and shrugged. "Decent. I suppose." He said calmly. Shiro stopped dead while L started walking off, seemingly indifferent. Shiro watched in surprise for a moment as L walked away then his eyes went wide and his face curled into an angry snarl.

"Decent!?" He growled running to catch up with L. L looked over and placed his thumb at the corner of his mouth to pause for a moment of thought then nodded once before continuing.

"Decent." He agreed. Shiro hissed angrily and was about to jump on and attempt to pumle L when two low growling sound came from behind him. He turned around in comic horror and was face to face with two of the same snarling hollows he had just killed.

He jumped back fumbling with his zanpakuto and a huge taloned paw reached out for him. As he was about to be sliced by the massive claws the hand of the beast fell from the wrist and landed with a thump at his feet. He gulped and managed to draw his zanpakuto but it wasn't necessary. As he looked on, in a flash of silver, the two creatures were sliced into tens of pieces. He sighed in relief and turned to L.

"Than-" He started before a paw hit him in the side, throwing him against a tree. Behind where he had just been standing moments ago stood hundreds of the same hollow. One for every piece they had ben cut into. L sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"This might take awhile..." He muttered.

------

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

------

What did you think? Reviewers would be loved. I'd also like to thank my beta who kept me from sounding like a gibbering idiot from the spelling mistakes...Now anyways I just thought I'd mention a few things. L and Raito WILL NOT be the only ones from Death note in this. Well known Bleach Characters will be present in this. Raito and L are gay. Deal with it. Shiro might die and Hanataro has a minor role. Also the stuff I mentioned in the summary? Yeah, well L and Raito met late next chapter. Ryuk coming to Seireitei? Give me three to five chapters . Now for the Japanese I used. It sucks I know. I was born Canadian and couldn't speak a word of Japanese till a few years ago. Even then I could say little more then Baka. Sadly I learned that from watching InuYasha. I got all translations online but here's what the words are intended to mean.

Seireitei- The giant place where the Shinigami in Bleach live.

Shinigami- Death god.

Reiatsu- Spirt Energy.

Shakaku- Angle of fire. Pretty, huh?

Okibikabe- This is a strange one. Okibi means blazing fire and Kabe means wall. Just don't ask. It might protect your sanity.

Now that that's out of the way I must ask the masses a question. Two actually. First who thinks Shiro should die? I'm thinking of killing him and second who thinks Renji is hot? Not me. It's an ongoing fight between me and my beta. The second question can be voted on for the duration of the story... By the way Renji sucks and has eyebrows on his stomach. Anyways please fell free to give me advice and your opinion on my story or correct my spelling and grammar mistakes. English or Japanese. I'm off to go hide from Renji fans.

REVIEW!

Your's truly,

Silver.


	2. Chapter Two

Threads of Life

Warning; This will contain mild Yaoi and extreme violence along with spoilers for both Death note and Bleach.

---

Summary; Raito finds out that there is something after death. Even for him He ends up in Seireitei with no memories other then the name Kira. How will he cope? How will L, Already a Shinigami, take this? And what? Ryuk in Seireitei!? Bleach Death Note Crossover.

---

Disclaimer; As of yet I own neither Bleach nor Death Note.

---

Additional information; Well this takes place the morning after Raito's death in the manga. It also takes place in some mildly quite time in Bleach. After he got his hollow mask though. Any words in Japanese will have translations at the bottom to the page.

---

"Blah."- Speaking Japanese.

"_Blah."_- Speaking something other then Japanese. Such as English.

'Blah'- Thinking.

'_Blah.'_- Reading. Any language.

---

Recap

---

_He jumped back fumbling with his zanpakuto as a huge taloned paw reached out for him. As he was about to be sliced, the hand of the beast fell from the wrist and landed with a thump at his feet. He gulped and managed to draw his zanpakuto but it wasn't necessary. As he looked on, in a flash of silver, the two creatures were sliced into tens of pieces. He sighed in relief and turned to L. _

"_Than-" He started before a paw hit him in the side, throwing him against a tree. Behind him stood hundreds of the same hollow. One for every piece they had ben cut into. L sighed his shoulders slumping. _

"_This might take awhile..." He muttered._

------

Chapter Two.

------

There were hundreds of hollows. Each time you cut it each piece formed a new one. It was madness. L raised his thumb to his mouth and let his other arm dangle at his side and his zanpakuto drag on the ground. He slowly dropped his arm and took his thumb from the side of his mouth. The hollow closest to him raised to an upright position, it's beady black eyes glinting dangerously. L smiled and slowly raised his arm so his zanpakuto was over his head. L lowered his hand that held his zanpakuto in a rapid movement. As his arm fell as he activated shuunpo. He hit the first hollow and sliced it from head down, leaving but a shred of flesh holding the pieces together. The startled beast fell over with an inhuman moan of pain. It's broken body slowly dissolved and L raised his head to look the rest of the hollows in the eyes. The hundreds of the remaining beasts roared in unholy unison. One by one, they rose to their haunches to strike L down with the power of a group. L's twisted smile brightened and he lowered his sword to his side. He opened his mouth as if to exhale and breathed two almost silent words. "_Slash_. Shihou!"

His sword glowed an eerie white light and it started to lengthen until it was easily twice it's size. The light cooled and left in it's place his released zanpakuto, his Shikai rested in his hands. A graceful blade. It looked like a whip more then a sword yet it glinted silver it the dwindling light and the edge looked sharp enough to cut steel. Elegant and deadly.

L swung his sword in a perfect arc towards his opponent. They moved as one to dodge his attack, his wrist flicked to the left and eight of the hollows fell directly into his trap. They were quickly tore by Shihou. As none of them had parts severed they howled in pain and fury before fading away into oblivion. The others took a step back and as L flicked his wrist again and killed a few more of the beasts. They were startled to disappear at his hands. As he swung his zanpakto again, three of the hollows he would have killed, vanished. L's always wide eyes opened to an impossible amount. He swung again and all around they started disappearing. Suddenly it hit him. They were combining. A hollow near the center of the rapidly dissipating group, was growing every time one of it's fellows vanished. It growled in unholy anger as he grew to huge proportions and strength. It tossed back it's hairy head and let our a bloodcurdling howl before charging at L. It was still growing and with every bound towards L, his size grew. The remaining hollows were in tow and they slowly started to vanish till the monster was the only hollow left. It sneered at the much smaller Shinigami and reveled in its size. The tremendous beast equaled the size of a Menos Grande. L stared blankly up at the hollow in surprise, barely aware as it raised it's paw in a flash of movement. L dived out of the way of the foot crashing down upon him and flicked his wrist as he skidded along the ground.

Shihou bit deeply into the pad of the paw. The flesh ripped out from the huge gouge that was dug into the paw from the simple movement. L rose from the ground and as the hollow raised it's injured paw towards it's gaping muzzle, he jumped onto the foot. The hollows mouth hung open and a blood red tongue lolled from inside. The hollow lashed out towards the shinigami with it's jaws, missing his arm by but a fraction as the nimble yet strange man jumped unto it's snout, then from there, to the base of it's skull.

For this attack, he moved more than his wrist but instead his entire arm and the base of his unorthodox zanpakuto bit deep into the hollows flesh. The confused hollow roared in pain and shook in a desperate attempt to dislodge the shinigami. L lost his balance on his precarious perch. As he fell, his blade gashed a line down the creatures shoulder and front leg. It opened it's fanged jaws wide and let loose a chilling howl towards the heavens in pain and anger. It then turned it's gaze towards L who had fallen to the ground after tumbling from the dizzying height. It's mouth hung open and jaws glinted with jagged fangs.

" Enough play Shinigami. It is time for you to face death." It hissed in a distinctly feminine voice that seemed to L was _hollow. _L rolled out of the way of a huge paw as it came crashing down towards him before jumping to his feet. He placed his thumb in the corner his mouth for a brief second before letting it drop. With rapid accuracy, he raised his zanpakuto and sliced it through the air many times with a sharp hissing snap. The hollow hollowed in triumph as it fell into pieces knowing it would rise again as a hundred of the same hollows all as large as itself. As the shreds of the beast started to quiver, a scream sounded from behind L.

"Okibikabe!" Shiro growled, swinging his sword at the remnants of the huge creature. L's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way of the path of fire. The wall of flames engulfed the shreds of the hollow and annialated it's chance of rising again. L sighed in relief that it had worked. He'd heard Shiro coming and had cut the hollow into pieces so suddenly for that very reason. The shinigami turned to Shiro with a small smile on his face, panting slightly from the workout.

"How about some sweets?" He asked his fellow. Shiro grinned and both sheathed their zanpakuto before leaving the forest and heading towards Seireitei. They both were walking slowly and a bored look graced their features. After slipping inside Seireitei's gate, neither stopped to chat or waste a moment of the precious time with other such trivial tasks. Both turned in unison, knowing the route by heart. Before long they arrived in front of a bright little shop.

L stumbled through the door with a bright look over his features. Shiro came in more calmly and they stood together at the counter and waited for the owner of the shop to greet them. He took little time before turning to look at them and his face spread into a gleeful grin. These two came daily and ordered enough to kill a normal Shinigami.

"The usual?" He asked the two. L nodded with a huge smile gracing his face then after a moment of thought spoke up. "And Tea. I feel the need for some tea." He noted and the shopkeeper nodded , returning a later with an armful of sweets, ranging from cakes to small hard candies. He placed these infront of the two then fetched L his tea.

"There you are Ryuzaki." He told the shinigami with a kind smile as he set the steaming cup beside L. "Would you like any sugar or milk in it?" He asked politely. L nodded vigorously.

"A bit of milk and eighteen sugar cubes." He told the man calmly. The shopkeeper paled and nodded before running of to fetch the many sugar cubes. Shiro sighed and shook his head and daintily picked a small confectionary laced in icing sugar from the pile as L selected a piece of strawberry shortcake.

When his sugar cubes arrived he grinned in delight and after adding the milk and four of his sugar cubes he preceded to make a pyramid with he other fourteen. Shiro looked at him with mild amusement that soon turned to concern. L quickly abandoned his pyramid and after adding five more sugar cubes to his drink he picked up the teaspoon to stir it. He preceded to do so for a while then put the teaspoon back down again.

"Did I ever tell you how I died Shiro-kun?" L asked his friend softly. Shiro shook his head and L gave him a serious face. "It was a murder." He told the other shinigami bluntly. Shiro gulped and then nodded slowly. His past life was something L never had revealed before. L continued ignoring the look on Shiro's face.

"I'm not sure who it was but I know who planned it." He said bleakly. Shiro nodded then when L didn't continue he spoke.

"Who!?" He asked softly with a hint of urgency in his voice. L cocked his head to the side then nodded once. "My first friend. Raito Yagami. Or Kira depending on when you were talking to him. My first friend..." He trailed off. 'And more.' He added mentally. Shiro stood up angrily and L picked up his teaspoon and started to stir his tea. "If he killed you he was no friend!" Shiro hissed at L. L shook his head.

"No. He was my friend. I would have killed him if given the evidence," He told Shiro calmly. Shiro gulped, his eyes wide with shock. He opened his mouth to speak again. "I was drinking tea at the time." L noted dully. Shiro sat back down and took a bite of his treat. Both were silent and they ate the rest of the food in peace.

------

Kira stopped dead quite suddenly. It was more of a feeling then anything but it was there. A feeling of power. He could feel four beings that emanated this in the immediate area. One was a weak and was a close presence who Kira guessed was Hanataro but it was the three others that were bothering him. One was moderately strong and seemed to have weak control over the energy he was sensing. Another seemed to have a very ominous feel to it and the last was the one that had really caught his attention.

It was familiar. It was almost like a half faded memory that were just traces in his troubled mind. He could feel his hands shaking and his entire body felt cold all over. He swallowed hard and took a deep shuddering breath. Was this...Fear? If so, why did this person strike such fear into him? And if it wasn't fear what was it?

Hanataro had by this point noticed that Kira had stopped and was watching him with cautious eyes. He too could feel the Reiatsu of the hollow and the two Shinigami but thought little of it himself. "K-Kira-san?" He asked carefully. He didn't trust the youth by any means. Kira looked up as if awoken and looked at Hanataro with the same scared look in his eyes. After a few moments his mind was released from it's frozen state and caught up with his body. His expression softened into one of calm and he smiled at the nervous Shinigami.

"Yes, Hanataro-san?" He asked calmly. Hanataro shook his head to dismiss the question and started to walk again. Kira let the facade of a smile drop when Hanataro had turned his back. He followed slowly, all the time running over scenarios and possibilities in the mind.

The forest took little time to emerge from and when Kira saw what lay beyond hiss breath caught in his throat. It was...Beautiful. The sky was so very blue and the fields seem to roll endlessly to the north. In the east still a fair walking distance was what looked like a small town and beyond that it almost looked like huge fortress. Hanataro smiled at his amassment and walked on.

"So this is death?" Kira asked softly. Hanataro turned in surprise to the normally quite soul then nodded.

"Yup" He said enthusiastically. He raised his arm towards Kira's 'fortress'. "That's Seireitei. The Shinigami live there." He explained and Kira nodded briefly to show he understood. Hanataro's beaming grin widened all the more and he started to walk again. After a few seconds of hesitance Kira followed behind the medic.

The walk went by fast. The sights stunned Kira. It was like walking through a medieval town. The people bustled here and there and the sounds and the sights seemed almost overwhelming. When they reached the walls of the huge white fortress he had seen in the distance, they passed through the open gates and after they were out of the gaping space in the wall, Hanataro slowed to a stop.

"Ah...Kira-san..." He mumbled looking guiltily from side to side.

"What's wrong Hanataro-san?"He asked carefully. Hanataro smiled and raised his hand to the back of his head.

"Well you see I have to report back to my Captain..." He trailed off and Kira's expression softened.

"That's alright Hanataro-san." He said calmly and Hanataro visibly relaxed. He bowed quickly to Kira.

"Thank you." The flustered medic mumbled before rising from the bow then turning and bolting off in the other direction. Kira looked around blankly. He had forgotten to ask how to become a shinigami before Hanataro had left. His carefree features became troubled and irritant as he brushed his gaze over his surroundings.

He stood in thoughtful silence for a few moments as he played the troublesome morning over in his head. As thought about it harder his brain clinked on a solution. The feeling from earlier! He had sensed the power of others and had been able to partly determine their location. If he could find the largest gathering of this power...

He concentrated for a few moments and the familiar feeling of the power washed over him. He searched out and quickly realized that their were sources of the power everywhere. It was overwhelming. They surrounded him at all sides and each emanated difrent measures of the power. He shivered unconcisely and searched deeper into this. It seemed most concentrated to his about eight degrees south. He focused on the area and released that it was all varying levels of power. From very strong to very weak. Not only that they all seemed to be almost inexperienced. The power flowed and ebbed from them freely when the other nearby figures seemed to be in control of this power.

Kira smirked and followed the path the took the most direct path towards the area. It was winding and seemingly deserted but short and soon the path ended with a large building. He faltered and slowed to a halt. His mind was numb from all the different scenarios. Every possible thought drove him further from confidence about entering the building. He shook his head briefly and steeled himself before walking inside.

It was cool inside comparative to the heated outside air. He gazed around with a hardened gaze, careful not to seem frightened. The room was mostly bare with a door on the side facing him. A man wearing the same outfit as Hanataro sat behind a desk that held only a few sheets of paper on it's surface.

"Hello." The man greeted shortly. Kira bowed towards him in respect before walking over in a calm collected matter.

"Hello. I'm Kira." He told the man shortly, careful to avoid saying Kira was his name. The man nodded and handed him one of the blank pieces of paper sprawled over the desk. Kira stared blankly at the sheet for a few moments. He looked back up at the Shinigami behind the desk in confusion and found him to be watching the sheet of paper with mild interest.

Kira frowned and looked back down at the paper. Red seemed to be seeping from his thumbs onto the paper. It was spreading quickly and looked more like blood then anything else. He almost dropped the paper in shock but some solemn corner that still held enough intelligence to operate warned him against it.

The man nodded and held out a hand for the paper. Kira reluctantly handed it over and the man set it back down on the desk. Without looking up again he grunted slightly and indicated towards the end of the room where a wide door lay in waiting.

After but a brief moment of hesitation he walked towards the door and opened it slowly. It led into a partially deserted corridor where Shinigami were constantly weaving amount the hall and exiting from one door to enter another. They all seemed to be with a sense of purpose, none interested in him or what he was doing.

"Excuse me." He said stopping one of the Shinigami as he walked by. Th Shinigami smiled at him briefly then pointed towards a door near the end of the hall. "Thank you." Kira thanked with a slight bow. The shinigami nodded kindly to this gesture before walking off towards his destination. With a new objective he navigated his way trough the halls with an outward look of confidence.

He pulled the door open with only the slightest hesitation and stepped inside confidently. The inside was much like the last room he'd been in. Mostly bare with only a single person inside. The woman was sitting against the wall and boring holes trough the wall parallel to hers with a bored gaze.

She look up with the same bored eyes as he walked in and after a second of gazing blanking at him she blinked and sighed before pushing herself up off the ground. Her features gained no more interest but she seemed more alive then she had moments before. Kira returned this look with a look of intense mental power and control that was even more intimidating then his normal look. The shinigami woman was unfazed and instead of losing her cool she spoke up.

"You want to become a shinigami, huh? So does everyone kid." She told him blandly. Kira bristled mentally and fought to keep his cool. Before he could retort she held up her hand to silence him. "So what makes you special?" She growled. Kira didn't attempt to answer this one. It was all the same to the shinigami and she snorted her disapproval and brushed it off with a dismissive wave off her hand. Kira opened his mouth in an attempt to speak once more but she spoke again and cut him off.

"So tell me. In you're life were you someone important?" She asked in a much less discrimatory tone. Kira frowned in confusion at the question. It struck him as pointless and out of the blue. The shinigami smiled and laughed slightly upon seeing his confused expression. "You're wearing a suit." She told him blandly any emotion gone. Kira's eyes narrowed and his gaze hardened.

"And just because I'm wearing a suit is no bases for my class. I may have been a middle class business man." He told her curtly. She gave him a surprised look then sighed softly and her features returned to their normal indifferent state. Kira gave her a glare that met her indifference and tripled it.

" So tell me. In the first room. The Reiatsu paper you were given. What was it's color?" She asked, almost bitterly.

"Red." He told her calmly. She nodded and for the first time, smiled. She almost looked human instead of a block of ice. She was thin and tall with piercing grey eyes. She was wearing the same black outfit everyone he had seen wore. He presumed that it was the standard shinigami garb. She smiled and nodded towards him.

"Alright. Let's bring out your inner Shinigami." She told him with a ridiculously evil smile that chilled, even Kira.

-------------

_Almost Six Months Later..._

-------------

Six Mounts. It had taken Six months. He really hadn't expected it to take more then a week. Becoming a Shinigami had been simple. He had easily passed the tests and learned to control his Reiatsu and to wield a sword in a short time. His spells were flawless and right on target. He knew every law of the Shinigami off by heart.

It was the hollows that bothered him. He had only seen a hollow once before, but it had seemed almost familiar. His memory nagged to be brought into light with every familiar thing but so far he had nothing. He was a blank slate. He sometimes wondered if he was even the same person he had been. He wasn't sure what had made him stop and wonder who he had been before. Every thing seemed so surreal. Like this wasn't really his life.

'Was his old self rich? In his life was he married? Did he have kids?' That last thought made him stop dead. He couldn't picture himself as a father. He dropped the strange mental image ad resumed his steady walking pace. He hadn't had time to think in a long time. To be honest, he hadn't had much time to himself since he arrived. From when he had first awoken in the spirit world he had been in the Shinigami academy. Training there was hard work and he got little free time, if any and needed all the sleep he could get. During the actual training, he was pressed to the extreme. Sometimes the young Shinigami had been convinced he would snap. Yet he had made it through. Not only had he made it through but he now held he record for graduating in the least amount of time. He had graduated in 174 days. Beating the old record by two days.

Kira vaguely wondered who the Shinigami who held the record before him was. Not that it mattered. It was more a nagging curiosity then a serious thirst for this knowledge. He gazed up from his thoughts to make sure he wasn't about to wander into anyone. The street was fairly crowded. A sea of black robed souls moved along, all at different paces towards different destinations.

He himself now wore the same uniform that told of him being a Shinigami. He still felt a little strange wearing it. The sword at his hip was strangely heavy and awkward. Something told him he wasn't cut out for life as a Shinigami and even so he knew he would never leave it. It came with power. He had felt his power rise when he had first wielded his Zanpakto, and it was increasing daily. It was something entirely thrilling. The thought that he would be able to keep rising in power till he stood above the rest. Besting others with sheer force and superior intelligence. He looked up towards the cloudless sky in some insane hope that maybe this wasn't the end. Maybe Seireitei was like his last life just another world, and this one was being watched without knowledge of the Shinigami. He wasn't sure if the idea of a new goal of power was delightful or terrifying.

The sun beat heavily down. It glared over the white stone. He was subconsciously trying to breathe deeply and walk slowly to keep from overheating, but even though he was wearing black, he felt none of the sun's warming rays. The tempature stayed comfortably warm even though he felt no breeze. It hadn't been something he had noticed before, but this place, he now realized was truly dead. The dead had no need for these things. The sun was more than likely just for show. Kira lowered his head to the ground hoping to reach his destination more quickly. Maybe in the afterlife time to think wasn't a good thing. It seemed to be ridiculously depressing.

He walked through the flow of Shinigami at a simple, rhythmic pace. He had been assigned to Division 11 and after having been given the directions he was to meet with his Captain. The thought of someone with so much power over him made Kira somber. The though of being weak left him cold all over. He looked up to made sure he wasn't about to collide head first with some poor, unsuspecting Shinigami. His path was clear of people but he stopped dead in shock. His expression darkened and he felt his hands clench. A man stood stock still not far away. His back was curved so that he walked hunched over and his limbs were too long. His hair was messy and it shot up in every direction. He looked so skinny, that a passing breeze might sweep him away. Yet, even though his general appearance was odd, it was not his rather strange looks that bothered Kira. His eyes were as shocked at his own and insanely large. They held a sense of eccentricity and were underlined with deep rims of black from what was obviously, lack of sleep.

He knew this man. He was sure of it. He had seen him before. His face was familiar and he could almost place a name. He dove deeper into his own mind, searching for his memories while a vacant shocked expression occupied his face. The man slowly walked closer and when he was within arms length he frowned.

"Raito...Kun?" He asked in a hushed tone. Kira snapped alert and looked up in surprise. Before he could register any of this a foot collided with his jaw and sent him spiraling from the well delivered kick from the black haired Shinigami.

Kira's back collided hard with the stone ground. The air was forcefully pushed from his lungs as he skidded for a moment. He laid there for a second to comprehend what had happened. When his massive mind caught up, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Kira gazed up in shock at the passive Shinigami that had kicked him. He stood up slowly an walked over to him with a calm look on his face. His jaw was pulsing with pain and his back ached dully but he walked with a pompous and offhanded superiority to him. He vaguely noticed that a crowd was forming. Spectators had gathered and most of the movement had ground to a halt.

As Kira reached a point when he was about arms length away from the Shinigami who had kicked him, he stopped dead and glared angrily at the man in front of him. Kira, with a sudden and fluid motion, drew back his fist and the swung at the Shinigami hitting him square in the jaw. He flew back the same as Kira did and landed on his back six feet away. The man sat up slowly and rubbed his now sore jaw with an innocent look of confusion etched all over his face. He stood up slowly, and the same as Kira, walked slowly over towards the other. He kicked Kira the same time Kira raised his fist again and landed another blow on the strange Shinigami's face.

Both went flying and landing on their back, skidding along, hitting some members of the increasing crowd. They both jumped to their feet with the intention of continuing the fight but were stopped by, in Kira's case, a heavy hand on his shoulder. He spun around in aggravated surprise to see an imposing figure looming over him.

A tall Shinigami stood behind him. His hand still rested on his shoulder and he was grinning in a way that gave Kira the distinct impression that he should be frightened of this man. His hair was spiked up in all directions, forming a semicircle of sorts,and bells were attached to the end of each spike. A black eyepatch covered one eye and his garb was strange. He wore the white uniform of a Captain over his black Shinigami Uniform which hung open, with his stomach covered by bandages. Even his captain's outfit had the sleeves torn off.

"Oi." He said, a hint of excitement layered his voice. Kira inwardly gulped in fear. The Shinigami Captain's grin widened and he removed the hand from Kira's shoulder. "Why are you fighting with your fists? You have a zanpakto right?" He asked with genuine curiosity. Kira gave him a shocked look before he gathered him composure.

"When he kicked me there was no Zampakto used. I was led to believe that he didn't intend to use his sword. It's not proper in a fight to exceed the rules and use a weapon the one who initiated the fight did not." He answered smartly. The Shinigami's grin lost some of it's cheer but he quickly snapped back.

"Oh." He answered confidently. Kira wasn't sure what to think of the large imposing man. He knew he was a captain but he knew not how to react to a captain. He noticed his skills when addressing a superior were lacking. After a few seconds of giving him a blank stare, Kira bowed slightly to the stronger Shinigami. The Shinigami just look confused at this gesture and frowned openly at Kira. Seeing his confusion Kira's trust in the man's mental powers became close to none.

"You are my superior." He reminded sternly. The captain's face lit up with understanding.

"Oh. Right. What squad are you in?" He asked dully.

"I'm to join squad eleven." He answered with no the same uninterested tone. With these words the captain's face glowed.

"You're the kid joining my squad!" He announced and Kira inwardly smirked. This man would be easy to overthrow when he had the power. A small pink and black thing flashed past him and landed on the man's left shoulder. It was a small little girl. Her hair was bright pink and her eyes unnecessarily large.

"This kid Ken-Chan?" She asked cutely. Kira vaguely wondered what sort of relationship the two had.

"Yeah that's him." The captain confirmed. The pink haired Shinigami child beamed.

"What luck Ken-Chan. We went looking for Akage-Chan and we found him!" She said delighted. Kira gazed at the two in utter confusion.

"Akage-Chan?"Asked Kira practically twitching. The girl nodded the looked back at 'Ken-Chan'.

"See! My directions aren't always wrong!" She chirped excitedly.

"We only found him because I missed the place you told me to turn!" He growled in his defense. The girl just shrugged.

"We still found him didn't we?" She asked brightly. At this point Kira could take little more of the unintelligent banter.

"I'm Kira. May I ask your names?" He asked them before his Captain could answer the pink haired girl. As he spoke he remembered what the man who had kicked him had called him. Raito? He turned to see the Shinigami was still standing a ways away.

"You introduce yourself as Kira?" The black haired shinigami asked in a confused and innocent voice that lightly masked a bitter hate.

------

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

------

So? How was it? Sorry it took so long. I forgot about the whole having a life thing. School work and friends limit my typing time plus the fact me and my beta had a problem with getting the story to her. In the end she had to come over to my house. Alright. So Thanks again to my beta for letting me bounce my ideas off her. She helped a lot. This chapter was really hard to write... To tell the truth it bored me. Still you should be thankful. Almost ended this chapter three pages sooner. It was in the spirit of making people suffer with cliffies. My beta threatened to decapitate me it I did though so... Also expect Ryuk at the very beginning of chapter four and yes Ichigo and Rukia will be in this at some point. Yachiru and Ken-Chan were needed by the way. They play comic relief. Alright so

Translation time!

Seireitei- The giant place where the Shinigami in Bleach live.

Shinigami- Death god.

Reiatsu- Spirt Energy.

Shakaku- Angel of fire. It's like my favorite Japanese word.

Okibikabe- Okibi means blazing fire and Kabe means wall. Aren't I creative?

Zanpakuto- Bleach swordy thing..

Shuunpo- Flash Step. Thank for fixing my spelling on this one my faithful beta. You need a name. Oh! I know. I'm gonna call you...N! He, he.

Death: Silver, you will die a painful slow death if you do that again...retard...

Shikai- The Zanpakto's first release.

Shihou- It means Administration of justice. Cool, huh? Fits L like glove.

Akage- It means Redhead. I gave it to Kira/Riato as the name Yachiru gives him. Since I like people who read this part here's a treat. L's name that's given to him by Yachiru is Amatou which means person fond of sweets. I wish I had more people to give Yachiru names to.

Alright then. Thanks for reading. I'll try and update fast and should have the next chapter up before the month is out.. Alright. Now for the question of the chapter. Who here has seen Ghost hunt? It's real good. Hm...That one sucks let's add another. Who here thinks I'm doing an okay job keeping people in character? I've been trying very hard with that one. It's harder then it look. Well that's it for now. Remember...

...Review...

...Review...

...REVIEW!

Death: desperate much?

(Death! Stop writing in my story. Get your own Fanfiction!)

Death: I beta your story, I HAVE to write in it

(Shut up!!! Go back to your job slave!)

Death: Readers, please expect this story to go on hiatus momentarily. The authoress is about to suffer immense bodily pain harm and torture to the extreme

(Silver runs away cursing her big mouth)

Your's truly,

Silver.


End file.
